


Supernatural 100+ Smut Prompts

by Evan Cerelio (Mikki_Inolo)



Series: 100+ Words Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Cock Worship, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Sam, Gen, Jealous!Cas, Message me if you wish to steal a scene, Nipple Play, Smut, Spanking, cuffed sex, food!kink, god's name in vain, innapropriate use of whipped cream, kitten!play, prompts, punishment spankings, sub!Lucifer, were!kitten Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Inolo/pseuds/Evan%20Cerelio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of my 100+ words Series. Other Fandoms from Teen Wolf, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and more.<br/>-----<br/>This is a series of smut prompts of some of our favorite spn men getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Kitten - Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series if smut prompts of some of our favorite spn men getting it on. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment and message me

((103 words))  
Gabriel grinned down at Sam, the giant brunette slowly crawling on his hands and knees towards the trickster at the unspoken command to do so. His fluffy little ears flickered and his long, matching, elegant tail swishing from side to side as his tongue drew out of his mouth to wet his lips. While Sam had his eyes trained on the angels cock as it twitched against his toned stomach, the archangel was admiring the Winchester's pert little ass. And as he spoke, his voice lowered to an aroused growl,

"Both of us seem to be getting a treat tonight, little kitten."


	2. Candy Caned - Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer was being a bad Little Boy at the family Christmas party, so Daddy had to do something about it.

((131 words))

Who knew that Lucifer, the Morning Star and Original Kind and Father of Hell, would be so attached to a Winchester that he would be his lover, his Little Boy, and hent over the tall brunette's knee on Christmas Eve, getting spanked for drinking an eggnog that he hadn't asked his 'Daddy,' Sam for. Still, despite that, he couldn't help the slight whimpering that passed his lips as the striped whipping cane came down against his already cherry red ass for a final time. Lucifer never liked being punished, Sam knew this. But one thing the ex-angel knew was that he loved the after-punishment snuggles and care he recieved. With that, Sam shifted his Little boy and cuddled him close, kissing the top of his head. 

"Just remember to ask next time Luci."


	3. Don't Speak His Name - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into some trouble for having a potty mouth.

((134))

"Oh my God! Cas more ple-" A growl rang out as Dean was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He knew why, he knew exactly why. At the moment, Cas was glaring something fierce -if looks could kill- as he removed his fingers from where they were around the no longer vibrating plug that he'd been twisting in the Winchester, having previously done so with the goal of getting the green-eyed human to beg for his angel's thick cock. Dean gulped at the intense look on his face as he brought the hand covering his mouth up into his hair, gripping tight as he pulled his head to the side. His voice a low, angry growl as he spoke, the sound loud enough to resonate dangerously in his chest and the surrounding air. 

"How many times must I tell you boy, Do. Not! Speak our Father's Name!"


	4. Sweet Dreams Make Me Cream - Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really wants his Big Brother to do sometjing naughty. That need even rolls into his fantasies and dreams ;)

((135))  
Sam woke up whimpering in disdain because at that moment in time, all he wished to do was go back to sleep and peacefully continue his fantastically arousing dream. Sam had always been a bit of a kinky kid, and one of his favorite things -that Jess had introduced him to- was have food eaten off of his body. In this case, he had been dreaming of Dean alternatively dripping cold vanilla icecream and warm, bordering on too hot fudge sauce onto his incredibly sensitive nipples and languidly licking it off. At some point in the dream, Dean had trailed the delicious treats down the plane of his stomach and onto his achingly hard cock. And just as the green-eyed big brother was about to lick it all up, Sam's phone goes off and woke him before he could cum.


	5. You Taste Better Than Pie - Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is a continuation of Sweet Dreams Make Me Cream where Dean happens to fulfill Sam's little food fantasy in his own way.

((169))  
Just as much as Sam had endulged in food play, Dean made it more of a teasing foreplay and punishment than actual sex. Like how at that moment, he had his six-foot-whatever giant of a brother cuffed to the headboard with a spreader bar keeping his legs open and his package on display for his Big Brother, blindfolded, and cockringed to where his poor, weeping cock was a sore looking red. But again, even though Dean went full out for this teasing foreplay, this was supposed to be a punishment that Dean enjoyed much more than Sam did. 

So with a can of whipped cream in hand, he went for it and covered every inch of Sam's cock and balls in a thick layer of sweet cream. And within no time at all, Dean had licked clean all but the head of Sam's now almost purpling cock. Then, with a quick mouth and quick hand, Dean wrapped his mouth around the head and unlocked the cockring, unsatisfying -for only Sam- allowing Sam's orgasm to mix with the sugary cream. 

"Better than any pie I could ask for Sammy boy."


End file.
